1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to caseless ammunition for cannons, in particular automatic weapons with a selective single or bipartitioned cartridge chamber into which a projectile and a propellent charge are separately introduceable.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From German Pat. No. 24 60 391 there has become known an automatic barreled firearm with a bipartitioned ammunition chamber, into which there can be introduced a projectile and a propellent charge. Hereby, the projectile and the propellent charge are two members which are separated from each other, and which are separately introduced into the bipartitioned ammunition chamber.
In German Laid-open patent application No. 17 03 409 there is disclosed a caseless shell, which consists of a projectile member having a recess provided in the rearward portion thereof for the receipt of a solid propellent charge.
Finally, from German Laid-open patent application No. 19 51 006 there has become known a shell for firearms, which is formed from a projectile and from a propellent charge. The propellent charge, which is constituted of a prefabricated cylindrical body, is form-fittingly interconnected with the projectile.
The ammunition which is constructed in conformance with the above-indicated state of the technology, possesses a propellent charge which is either directly and fixedly interconnected with the projectile, or a propellent charge which is separate from the projectile member. In the first instance, the propellent charge which is precisely correlated with the projectile is a fixed component of the cartridge, while in the second instance a mere projectile member is completed through a predetermined propellent charge member within the weapon. In all instances it must be considered that, as a rule, only a predetermined projectile can be fired from a predetermined weapon. For larger-caliber projectiles, this can then lead to relatively large propellent charges, which makes itself particularly noticeable in the expansion or increase in their lengths. As a consequence, excessively lengthy shells will cause problems when maintained in storage, and above all, during the loading sequence in the weapon. In addition thereto, for propellent charges which are not interconnected with the projectiles, this can lead to mixups with different types of projectile which are to fired.
By means of German Pat. No. 15 78 101 there is, in turn, protected a weapon with a separate ammunition chamber whereby, also in this instance, the propellent charge is separated from the projectile member. Whereas, in German Pat. No. 24 60 391, the cartridge chamber is disclosed as being two almost equally long ammunition chambers, German Pat. No. 15 78 101 discloses two cartridge chambers of extremely differing constructional lengths. In both instances, the precisely mutually correlated ammunition members fail to allow for a better solution to the problem. In addition thereto, for larger-caliber projectiles there is also encountered the risk of a mixup of projectiles with respect to the propellent charge members. However, it is just the larger-caliber weapons with known bipartitioned ammunition chambers, for example, double-drum weapons or double-slide weapons, which are adapted at suitable ammunition constructions for the utilization of different types of shells.